


Being

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set during the episode 'In Divine Proportion', after Tommy rescues Barbara from the pub but before Samantha Walthew's funeral.  Tommy's POV.





	Being

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

She hasn’t spoken since I pulled her out of the pub, not one word.

After her breakdown I had expected… well, I’m not sure what I expected, but silence wasn’t it.

She’s unnervingly compliant, following my gentle instructions without question or complaint. It is so un-Barbara like behaviour that it worries me more than her earlier rage.

I guided her to her room and settled her in bed. When I tried to leave her fingers gripped my wrist painfully, leaving me under no illusion that she needed me to stay. 

I took up sentry duty in the chair beside her bed, listening to her trying her best to fight her tears, but failing miserably. With each sob my heart twisted painfully until I couldn’t bear it any longer.

I crossed the room and crouched down beside the bed, staring into her tear-filled eyes.

“It’s okay Barbara, you don’t have to be strong. You’ve been there for me, now let me be there for you.”

I took her silence as permission, and so I kicked off my shoes and undressed to my boxer shorts before climbing under the covers next to her. I tentatively placed a hand on her arm, and was surprised when she moved closer, burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her until her crying subsided and she fell into a peaceful sleep. 

It felt good to hold her in my arms, possibly too good. However, that was a subject for another day, one when I was at home with only a good bottle of whiskey for company. Right now, all that mattered was being there for Barbara; being her partner, her friend, her confidant and her strength. Being whoever and whatever she needed me to be.

“I promise you Barbara, I will keep you safe.

Softly kissing her forehead, I followed her into sleep.


End file.
